Stories from East High
Stories From East High is a book series based off of the hit Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical. The series is about what happens after the 1st movie High School Musical through the 2nd movie High School Musical 2 then leading up to the 3rd movie, High School Musical 3. A book will come out every 2 months (60 days). In June 2006, Disney Publishing released High School Musical: The Junior Novel, a junior novel based on the High School Musical movie. This novel sold many copies, making it a best seller and leading to a "Stories from East High" book series. In 2007, Disney Publishing release the new book series called "Stories from East High". Novelizations #1 High School Musical: The Junior Novel Released Date: June 2006 Writer: Peter Barsocchini, N.B. Grace #2 High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel Released Date: August 2007 Writer: Peter Barsocchini, & N.B. Grace #3 High School Musical 3: The Junior Novel Released Date: September 2008 Writer: Peter Barsocchini, & N.B. Grace Stories From East High #4 Battle Of The Bands Released Date: January 2007 Writer: N.B. Grace #5 Wildcat Spirit Released Date: March 2007 Writer: Catherine Hapka #6 Poetry in Motion Released Date: May 2007 Writer: Alice Alfonsi Battle of the Bands by N.B. Grace (January 16, 2007) Wildcat Spirit by Catherine Hapka (March 20, 2007) Poetry in Motion by Alice Alfonsi (May 22, 2007) Crunch Time by N.B. Grace (July 31, 2007) Broadway Dreams by N.B. Grace (September 25, 2007) Heart to Heart by Helen Perelman (November 27, 2007) Friends 4Ever? by Catherine Hapka (February 26, 2008) Get Your Vote On! by Alice Alfonsi (April 22, 2008) Ringin' It In by N.B. Grace (August 26, 2008) Turn Up the Heat by Helen Perelman (October 28, 2008) In The Spotlight by Catharine Hapka (December 23, 2008) Bonjour, Wildcats! by N.B. Grace (February 24, 2009) Game On by Uncomfirmed (April 28, 2009) ; High School Musical: The Junior Novel : June 1, 2006: The novel is based on the hit Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical. The story is about Troy Bolton, basketball jock, and Gabriella Montez, "freaky math girl", who must stick together the break their school's stereotypes and earn the leading roles in the school musical. But their plans aren't only ruined by school productions veterans Sharpay and Ryan Evans, but by Troy and Gabriella's own friends. ; High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel : August 15, 2007: It is based on the sequel, High School Musical 2. ; High School Musical 3: The Junior Novel : October 30, 2008: It is based on second sequel, High School Musical 3. ; Stories From East High: Battle of the Bands : January, 2007: East High is hosting a Battle of the Bands to raise money. Troy, Chad, and their friends create Rebound, their own rock band, to enter the competition. Sharpay and her friends (including Taylor) form a girl group, expecting to win. Gabriella, feeling left out of Troy's plans, decides to sing a solo, but keeps it under wraps. Meanwhile, Ryan is caught up in teaching Rebound, Sharpay's group, and Gabriella how to dance without the other groups knowing. It ends with Gabriella tells everyone and no one is mad. Sharpay loses her voice when the suprise that Ryan is helping the others comes out. Taylor helps her out by singing instead of her. Sharpay's team wins and Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and they suprise Ryan by letting him come with them for pizza. ; Stories From East High: Wildcat Spirit : April 1, 2007 The school is having a Sadie Hawkins dance - when the girls ask the boys. Troy is worried why Gabriella didn't ask him to the dance. So he decides to go with Sharpay. It turns out Gabriella was distracted because she thought she was moving to New York. Troy and Gabriella end up dancing in the end. It is also Spirit Week at East high in which Gabriella didn't really participate in because she was distracted and worried about the move. ; Stories From East High: Poetry in Motion : June 1, 2007 The kids are given a poetry assignment in their English class. Chad had an embarrassing moment before in 4th grade, and doesn't want to relive it again so he says he won't do the assignment. ; Stories From East High: Crunch Time : August 1, 2007 ; Stories From East High: Broadway Dreams : October 1, 2007 ; Stories From East High: Heart to Heart : December 1, 2007 Category:Books